


The device

by TheRaichu



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9420029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRaichu/pseuds/TheRaichu
Summary: Lena has continued to develop alien detecting devices and decides to test one out on Kara, only to find that maybe the reporter could be less human than previously thought. How will this affect their feelings towards each other?





	

Kara strolled into Lena’s office, her usual beaming smile present as she clutched a notepad and pen. 

“Kara, what a welcome surprise!” Lena offered her an almost intimidating smile, gesturing for her to sit down. “What can I do for you?”  
Kara couldn’t help but blush as she sat down. “I’m actually here to thank you.”

Lena hesitated before whispering “What for?”

“For switching the compound and saving the lives of all those aliens. You’re a true hero.” Kara paused, trying to read Lena’s blank facial expression. “I’d love it if I were able to write an article on your bravery so everyone can know what an amazing person you are! They can see how different you and Lex are.”

“It was the right thing to do.” Lena hesitated, sitting in silence momentarily. “What would you like to ask me?”

“How do you feel about the arrest of your mum?” Kara paused, noticing the tips of Lena’s lips lowering slightly. “I don’t have to include it in my article of course. I care about you, Lena.”

“That’s very sweet of you Kara.” Lena sighed. “You know how I feel about my mother though. She never really loved me, even now she only wanted to use me to get a rare compound. I don’t think her being locked up will really affect my life, other than giving people more of a reason to hate the Luthor name.”

Kara gently nodded, reaching out to give Lena’s hand a comforting squeeze. 

“You won’t have to worry about that soon I’m sure. Once everyone knows about all the lives you’ve saved Lena Luthor will be a name people will cheer.” Kara exclaimed.

Lena slowly nodded. “Would you like to ask me anything more for your article?"

Kara bit her lip as she glanced around the room, her eyes quickly falling on the alien-detecting device that Lena had shown her so many weeks ago. She hesitated slightly before she spoke. “Now that you’ve saved so many alien lives, are you considering maybe not trying to develop alien identifying software, which has the potential to put alien life at risk?”

“I’m definitely still developing it.” Lena immediately stated. “I don’t believe the aliens should die, but I do still believe we have the right to know whether someone is an alien or not.”

Kara felt her heart sink as she whispered a barely audible “Oh.”

“I know you don’t approve, but it can be a valuable tool for us all.” Lena continued. “In fact, I’m working on a new product now, would you like to see how it works?”

“I really don’t think that shall be necessary,” Kara said, stumbling over her words slightly in her haste.

“Don’t worry, it’s really quite simple.” Lena explained, “It uses some chemicals to determine whether an alien is in the room and then it beeps if it senses one. Here, let me turn it on.”

Before Kara had a chance to find even a flimsy excuse to leave Lena had pushed a button on a small white cube lying on her desk. Both Kara and Lena froze as it rapidly began beeping extremely loudly.

Lena’s face dropped as both women sat in silence.

“It must be broken!” Kara eventually stuttered.

“Hmmm,” Lena nodded with a frown. “I was so sure it was working properly. I’ve been testing it for weeks. How could this have happened?”

Kara simply shrugged, pretending to write on her notepad before biting her lip as the beeping continued on. “I really should head off and start working on my article!”

Lena tentatively whispered a goodbye, her eyes never leaving the beeping device. 

Kara glanced at the device one last time before she walked out of the office as fast as she could without using her super speed. She felt as if her heart skipped a beat as she noted the device had stopped beeping as soon as she had left the room.

“Alex isn’t going to be happy about this.” She muttered with a sigh as she swiftly changed into her supergirl costume and flew off.


End file.
